


The Last Goodbye

by lilyflora25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyflora25/pseuds/lilyflora25
Summary: To defeat Chuck and Amara once and for all, Dean was willing to do anything, even though Sam wanted to stop him. What will happen after the end?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester Boys. Eric Kripke and CW do.   
> Note: So, I’m a glutton for punishment and this is my headcanon ending for the boys (although I seriously hooe the one year later bit makes it in). I will be seriously creeped out if some of this is even remotely close (although the Cas bits aren't. Rest in Peace, Cas, you beautiful Angel).

After a long hard battle, Sam Winchester lay on the cold hard ground, his whole body in agonizing pain, as if every muscle was torn, every bone broken. Sam was basically still conscious despite this torture because of his own bullheadedness. Despite this, all Sam could think about was getting to Dean and Jack so he could stop them from doing something stupid. Sam, however couldn’t get up even if somebody lit him on fire. He looked around wild-eyed for something to grab onto so he could pull himself up but there was nothing. Sam wouldn’t give up though. He couldn’t lose Dean, he just couldn’t. Dean was all the family Sam had left in this godforsaken world and he wouldn’t lose him. Not again. 

“DEAN!!!” Sam shouted, barely managing to choke back a sob, as he looked wildly around for his brother. 

Sam’s eyes fell on Dean and Jack, cutting their wrists open, blood dripping onto the clearing as they muttered something in Latin. Dean looked over toward Sam with a look of such sorrow and pain that Sam didn’t know how Dean wasn’t breaking down then and there. A bright light shot up into the clearing and Sam couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. All he felt was the gentle touch of two fingers on his forehead before he passed out cold.   
The next thing Sam knew, he was waking up in the driver’s seat of the Impala, sitting up with a start and a gasp. He was no longer in pain and the clearing in front of him was empty. Sam looked wildly around for Dean and Jack, but the only other person he saw was Castiel sitting calmly in the passenger’s seat.

“Cas,” Sam breathed, trying hard not to panic. “What happened? Where’s Dean? What happened to Jack?”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered sadly.

“Cas?” Sam demanded. “What the hell is going on?”

“Sam,” Cas took a deep breath before continuing. “Dean bound his soul to Jack’s so that he could give Jack the strength to take out Chuck and Amara. That is the ritual you saw. Two souls becoming one forever. I’m so sorry, Sam. Dean is dead and he isn’t coming back,”

“NO!” Sam shouted angrily, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel. “No, he has to come back!”

“Not this time, Sammy,” Castiel whispered, two tears falling down his cheeks.

“DON’T CALL ME, THAT!!” Sam roared. “DON’T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!!”

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispered. “I will not call you Sammy again if it brings you too much pain. I have to go Sam. I must clean up the mess my father left in Heaven and in Hell. Do not follow me or worry about what will happen, I can handle it. I promise, Sam, this was the only way. Goodbye,”

And with that, Cas disappeared one last time, leaving only a black feather on the passenger’s seat. Sam began shaking, sobs threatening to break out any second now. His eyes fell on Dean’s shoebox of tapes, sitting on the floor under the passenger’s seat. A hot flash of anger came over Sam as he picked up the box. It wasn’t fair! Sam thought angrily, why Dean? Why his brother? Why not someone else? Why not Sam, the fucking screw-up, who couldn’t do anything right?

“GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!” Sam bellowed chucking a Led Zeppelin tape at the windshield. “SON OF A BITCH!!!!!” A Kiss tape hit the rear-view mirror and a second later, a Queen tape clattered against the passenger door. 

Sam kept throwing tapes left, right, and centre, until his eye caught one tape and he stopped. The tape was ordinary looking. It was a plain black cassette tape with a white label and one word written across it in black ink: SAMMY. Sam put the tape in the tape player and hit play. Instantly, Dean’s voice filled the car:

“Sammy,” Dean said, surprisingly gentle. “If you’re listening to this, then it probably means my plan worked and I’m dead. I’m so sorry, little brother. If I could get rid of Chuck and Amara and stop all the destruction with both of us still alive, then I’d do it in a heartbeat, you know that. This was the only way, Sam, believe me. I know what you’re probably thinking: what the hell dude? Why didn’t you let me do the sacrifice instead of you, Dean? Well, Sammy, here’s the thing. I know you and I know you can’t stand the idea of me dying. And I know that you think you are the biggest fuck up of all time because you couldn’t save me. Sammy, it is not your fault so stop feeling guilty. If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a thousand times, you can’t save everybody, and that includes me. I’m the big brother and it’s my job to protect you, not the other way around, whether you like it or not. You deserve to be happy, Sam. It’s over now. You can go home and have the normal life you always wanted. You can go get a normal job and that dog you pestered Dad and I about over a thousand times. And you can marry the love of your life and have a couple kids and not worry about getting killed all the time. Go home, Sammy. Don’t worry about me. I’m ok now, knowing that you’re safe and alive. That’s all that matters to me. And I’m gonna sound like such a girl here, but fuck it, I don’t care. I love you, Sammy. So much. Never forget that,”

The tape clicked off. Sam sat there, tears flowing down his cheeks as he absorbed his brother's final message. 

“I love you too, Dean,” He whispered.

Then he let out a breath and just sat there sobbing hysterically for his older brother who took care of him since Dean was four and Sam was just a baby, protecting Sam until he couldn’t anymore. Dean would never get to go home, would never get to have the normal life both of them craved since they were little. The thought of Dean never being able to go home killed Sam a little inside and made him sob harder. Sam cried until he couldn’t cry anymore, then put the car in gear and began the long drive home.

1 Year Later…

A young woman entered a baby’s nursery, cradling her baby in her arms. Following her was a little girl, no more than 4 years old. The woman laid the baby down in the crib and turned to her daughter.

“Time to say goodnight to your brother, sweetheart,” the young woman smiled.

The door to the nursery opened and Sam Winchester entered smiling.

“Daddy!” the little girl squealed in delight, running towards Sam who scooped her up in a bear hug.

“What do you think Mary Jessica?” Sam asked. “Think Dean here can throw a football with us yet?”

“No, Daddy,” Mary Jessica giggled. “You’re silly,”

“Alright,” the young women said gently, “It’s time to go to bed,”

“Ok,” Mary Jessica sighed looking down at her baby brother. “Goodnight Dean,”

Sam kissed the top of his daughter’s head and put her down on the floor. “You head on to bed and Mama and I’ll will be there soon to tuck you in,”  
The little girl scampered off down the hall and Sam turned to his wife.

“How did we get so lucky, Eileen?” he sighed happily before turning and kissing his wife.

After breaking the kiss, Eileen bent down and kissed baby Dean goodnight and then headed off after her daughter. Sam lingered for a few moments, looking down at his precious child laying in his crib, before bending down and kissing his son on the forehead.

“Goodnight Dean,” Sam whispered, smiling. 

Then, still smiling, Sam turned off the nursery light, and exited the room without looking back. All was well.


End file.
